Forgotten
by Assassin's Grrrrl
Summary: STORY ADOPTED FROM AJB66613. Don has somehow fallen in love with his brothers, but knows that the love will never be reciprocated. So, he makes everybody forget him... until many years later, when his brothers stumble upon him... Rated M for safety. WARNING: TCEST INCLUDED! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybuggy.**

**I just want to say this now. I DONT OWN THIS STORY! I adopted it from; AJB66613**

**I just added my own twist to give it a personal touch while also taking this story as kind of my own (with AJB66613's permission of course.) **

**the original for this story can be found here: **

** s/9249229/1/Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or this story. **

**WARNING: CONTAINS TCEST! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

Donatello can't take it anymore.

For years now, he's been in an unrequited love with his hot-headed brother, Raphael. The pain that he suffered when he realized these forbidden feelings was unbearable, and when he knew those feelings would never be returned: devastating. But that pain is now an everyday ache, and he could have suffered happily in silence for the rest of his life if that meant he could still remain by Raphael's side. But then a couple of months ago, he realized that while Raphael could make him burn with that fiery passion, his eldest brother and leader, Leonardo, could made him ache.

Leonardo was his leader, one to go to for a battle strategy, and the one usually open for suggestions. Though highly traditional, Leo could give Don an inner strength to strive to do better, to continue to stand when life sent him to his knees. His control on his emotions was incredible, and some days Don wished he had half the patience Leo had. And even though his feelings for this brother were relatively new, they hurt just as much as his long love with Raph, and knew even before he admitted them to himself, that these feelings would also be unrequited. But his growing emotion for his youngest brother was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

Michelangelo was the one who could make a room brighter just by walking into it. His smile can make any situation look optimistic. And while his jokes may be corny, his pranks are well thought out and are designed to make everybody laugh. While he was clumsy in Don's lab, his grace and speed on the battlefield were unequaled. And though Mikey likes to cross-dress and might have been open for a relationship, he was still the youngest, and a bit naïve and shallow, and Don didn't want to go for a romantic relation if Mikey only thought it was just for a good time.

So here now Don was, activating a secret hypnosis trick that he did on everyone he knows and loves that he had hoped he would never have to use, especially after that trip to that terrifying future._ But_, he reasons, _if they don't remember of my existence, how can they get hurt? Especially since I'm not going too far…_

After he says the semiconscious sentence to activate the amnesia, he gathers everything he owns or has him in it, packs them into his Shell Cycle, and after a tearful whisper of goodbye, heads to new territory he had staked out a week ago. After realising that his brothers could never possibly feel the same way towards him, Don had been secretly scouting out new territory.

Not too far from home, but not close either. With all of his equipment gathered up, he could recreate his lab and keep up the security without his brothers knowledge. The only tricky part would be staying hidden from four of the most trained ninja he had ever known. He had no doubt that Master Splinter would eventually notice his presence and send the turtles to check it out.

But Don had planned for that. He knew all of his brothers weaknesses and strengths, and as much as he hated using what they told him in confidence against them, it really did come in handy. For instance, Mikey was afraid of the darkness. He was afraid of what hid in the shadows, and after years of fighting seemingly invisible ninjas, he couldn't blame the young terrapin.

Raph didn't think about light or dark, he just charged in. However, bugs were not his strong suit. As much as he wasn't terrified of them, he would go to great lengths to try and avoid them. If their was a huge multitude of bugs, then the normally hot headed brother would go to extreme lengths to convince Leo to choose a different path. It had happened before and Don was quite confident that it would happen again given the right circumstances.

Leo was the most difficult to adjust to. There was a reason that he was nicknamed 'fearless', as much as the older turtle hated it. He would not force his brothers to go into a place that they secretly feared, but that wouldn't stop him from going back and searching the place out on his own. However, there was one thing that he could do to keep Leo away, and that was to have a certain sound box set up that would emit a high pitched squeal.

The catch was that ones inner spirit could hear it. The other two brother would not go hat far into the tunnel, but Leo would, so when he got to a certain point, one that was still quite a distance away from Don's new home, his inner spirit would begin to convulse in pain, forcing him to retreat. His spirit was always the strongest due to his constant meditation, and therefor would be the most susceptible to the inner pain.

As much as Donnie hated to be the one to cause his beloved brother such pain, he could not be discovered. Not until at least a few months had gone by to make sure the hypnosis worked. Only then could Donnie occasionally reveal himself to them as an ally. However, he would only do that if he was needed. He had set up video cameras throughout the lair to keep an eye on them if any of them got hurt.

There were also trackers imbedded into the inner part of their carapaces, giving him a good idea of where they were in case something happened. The Mikey from the future had never explained exactly how the family had become so injured, so he needed to be prepared for anything that could potentially harm his beloved brothers. He refused to let them down, whether they knew he was helping or not.

It had taken him a full week to set everything up in his new home, one third of it looking like a science lab, another third looking like a auto repair shop and a final third looking like a dojo. Just because he was giving up on his old life at the lair didn't mean he was going to just forget everything his Master had taught him. If his brothers were to ever need him in battle, then he would come.

Only a small section of the large space was set up for living. Two doors, one led to a dirty and unused washroom, one that he would obviously need to tweak up a bit and add plumbing. The other door had a small bed with everything from his old room in the lair, everything set up _exactly _the way it was. As for a kitchen, in one of the many corners of his new home was a working fridge, stove, microwave, toaster and coffee maker. He doubted he would ever get into cooking extravagant meals like Mikey, but at least he had the stuff to do it.

Once everything was set up, only then did Donnie begin to let his walls fall. After slipping into a human disguise, the purple branded turtle bought a small red, blue and orange cake, bringing it home as he decorated the small dinning table that was located in front of the kitchen. Only then did he let his tears fall, simultaneously lighting the candles of the cake, only to blow them out a few minutes later.

Waves of tears cascaded down his face as he realised that the only thing he wanted... the only thing he would ever wish for...He could never have... All because of the stupid emotions that he could control... couldn't hide...

In anger, he swiped the uneaten cake off the table, watching as it hit the wall with a _splat. _The purple branded terrapin could only stand there and stare as the multi-coloured cake slid down the wall, leaving a rather large streak in its wake. His stiff body fell from the chair as he cradled his head between his knees, sobs escaping his chapped lips while he rocked his body back and forth.

"Happy birthday Donnie..."

* * *

**and there you have it, the re-written story from AJB66613**

**I hope you liked it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as the bucket of Orange paint tipped, spilling its contents all over the unprepared turtle, fits of giggles erupting from the shadows shortly after. The faint silhouette of Michelangelo could be seen through the darkness, and he was sure that the Red clad turtle could see him too.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" Mikey teased, causing the older turtle's rage to boil to the surface.

He sighed. _When will you learn Michelangelo._

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed, tearing through the lair as his little brother fled, both laughing and screaming in fright. It wasn't long till he red branded turtle caught up with the young prankster, giving him a particularly painful looking noogie. Raph then took off to the showers to wash off the orange paint before it began to stain his emerald green skin.

_the skin I love._

"Mikey? Where's Raph?" The blue clad turtle asked as he made his way into the living area, his grey pools scanning over the destroyed room. "Did you dump paint on his head again?" In response, the younger turtle burst out laughing again. "I'll take that as a yes then." Leo said with amusement tinting his voice. "How many times is he going to fall for that?"

"I don't know 'bro. He's never been the smart one. that's D-" The little turtle cut himself off, a look of confusion crossing his face.

his heart began to beat faster in his plastron. _No. Its only been seven months! i would expect their memories starting to return at the ten year mark! not now! please not no-_

_"_Your job." Mikey finished with a smile, sticking his tongue out at his oldest brother. "Its your job to be the smart one." both turtles laughed, the slight confusion completely forgotten as they laughed together, completely unaware of their observer.

Oh how it hurt to see his brothers play, laugh and fight everyday, and not be with them... Not enjoy those moments with them like a true family... No, he had to watch them from afar, like some crazy stalker... And he hated it...

Never before had Don ever though he could resent something as much as he hated this... The stupid emotions that caused the whole situation... Why couldn't he just block them out?... Because at this point... He would give anything to live through the pain of loving them, just to have his family and friends remember him... Just to live through their experiences together as a family once again...

Oh how much he hated himself...

He turned from the screen, throwing the cold coffee filled mug across the room, winching as the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout his new home. It had been three years since he had performed the mind trick to make his brothers forget that he ever existed, and he had done nothing but suffer in silence... He had not spoken more than a few sentences in that time, and even those were only small ramblings about his inventions...

Don suspected that he had gone slightly crazy, not having anyone to talk to or confide in. He also suspected that his voice box was temporarily out of commission since he hadn't used it in a while, but none of that mattered... Its not like he had anyone to talk to anyway... Its not like he was needed... He was just there... A being of sorrow that roamed the earth, his only purpose to protect his brothers.

There had been a few occasions where he had hoped in on his brothers lives, unbeknownst to them. Back when they had been a full team, Don had been the one to take down security in certain places to make sure they went unnoticed. Whether that be by their enemy or by any other human being. So naturally, None of his brothers thought about how to disassemble security systems, deciding instead to work around them, which was a big no no when it came to fighting.

Don couldn't count the number of times that he had listened in on the plans his brothers created against the foot, and he had decided to step in. All of the security systems he had hacked into and the number of videos he had deleted to keep his brothers presence's in the dark.

But that never bothered him... No, in fact... It gave him reassurance that he could still be of use to his family, crazy or not... He could help them, even if they didn't know it, and still feel proud of himself.

There had also been times that he had gone out to the surface and trailed his brothers, using his knowledge of them to stay off their radar. During those few times that his brothers had been ambushed, he had silently stepped in, taking a few of the straglers, lessining the burden for his brothers in any way he could. It wasn't much, but it was the only thing he could do... The only thing that gave his life meaning.

Don watched as the coffee that had grown cold long ago slowly dripped down the wall, creating a mess that he would inevitably have to clean up later. With an angered growl, he stood and made his way to the makeshift dojo. Lately he had been needing to blow off the steam hat never seemed to leave his system. Was this how Raph felt when his anger built up?

Gripping his bô tightly in his pale olive coloured hands as he went through the various katas Maser Splinter had taught his brothers earlier, Making sure that he would keep up with them, even if it cost him his much needed sleep.

Between inventing new security measures to secretly install into his old lairs systems, training vigorously to keep up with his brothers, watching and listening in for any of his brothers plans against their enemies, and hacking into his enemies' systems to be sure that they were not trying to ambush or attack his siblings, Don had very little time for the useless things such as eating and sleeping.

It was no shock to anyone that when Don lived with his family, he was constantly reminded to take breaks to eat and sleep. If the hadn't done that, Don was sure that he would have collapsed from exhaustion time and time again... Just like he often found himself doing now. As much as he hated it, sleep was something that the body required and could take within any given moment if you were tired enough, and Don often found himself at war with his own body about what was best for him.

How ironic it was, that a little over three years ago, on would have thought that someone being at war with their own body was obscured and could be considered crazy... But now he found himself in that kind of war every damn day. It was seriously egging on his nerves.

Once he was sure that he had completed the kata correctly and had it down to memory, Don placed his bô onto his back, sliding it into his belt. He knew he needed some more mechanical equipment for one of his experiments, so he had been planning to go out tonight to pick up the stuff. Neither of his brothers or his father had mentioned anything about going out tonight, and even though usually, Don would bring his shell cell, which was connected to the cameras in the lair, and listen in on their conversations. Just in case something changed.

But tonight Don just felt like walking his problems away. To just go through the junkyard without his mind being split in between searching and listen to his brothers every word. He just wanted to feel free... He could have that moment... Couldn't he?

Once everything that he needed was placed into his trusty duffel bag, Don set out into the sewers and to the junkyard. Completely unaware of the Three others who had though a simple trip to the junkyard was pretty appealing too.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH! 3 **

**Hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
